Something in the air
by Aspho976
Summary: OS CaptainCharming : Plus que 3 semaines à tenir...Le Capitaine Killian Jones s'apprête à affronter les derniers jours qui le séparent de sa nouvelle vie. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée d'un nouveau Commandant pour le moins...perturbant! Attention, OS satirique inside!
_**Note de l'auteur : Les faits/personnes/lieux décris dans cette fic sont traités de façon satirique. Toute ressemblance avec une certaine réalité est totalement fortuite (ou pas hihihi). Bref, fiction inside, merci d'en tenir compte lors de votre lecture :D**_

* * *

 **Something in the air**

Le brun jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il est déjà 13h30. Son estomac crie famine mais il a depuis longtemps oublié de satisfaire à cette sensation. Pour manger quoi de toute façon ? Leurs putains d'ailes de poulet maigrelettes, grasses et infâmes en provenance directe du Brésil ? Un énième sandwich jambon beurre que tu paies 10 euros parce que t'es pas foutu de te nourrir comme les locaux ? Inconsciemment, Killian se passe une main sur le ventre, comme si cela pouvait faire taire les gargouillis. A cet instant précis, il rêve de fruits. Des raisins, des pêches, des poires. Vivre sous les tropiques et rêver de fruits, qui l'eut cru. Soudain, un bruit caractéristique le sort de sa torpeur. Le jeune homme avance de quelques pas pour finir par se planter devant le panneau d'affichage. Le vol UU432 vient enfin de se poser. Avec près de deux heures de retard. Il était temps. Comme si l'autre connard ne pouvait pas voyager en avion militaire, comme tout le monde. Non, il fallait que Monsieur se mêle au peuple. Mais en 1ère classe, s'il vous plaît. Killian passe d'un pied sur l'autre comme un enfant impatient. Qui peut bien avoir eu l'idée de coller des rangers aux militaires même dans l'outre-mer ? Il aurait mieux fait de s'engager à la PAF, la police baskets comme ils les appellent ici. Au moins eux ils ont du style. C'est à peu près l'état des réflexions de Killian quand une voix à quelques mètres l'interpelle.

Monsieur ! Tu sais si l'avion il arrive là ?

Le gamin doit avoir 13 ans tout au plus. Il porte un jogging, des Nike aux pieds et une foutue casquette qui devait être à la mode dans les années 80 sûrement. Même les pires horreurs de la mode ghetto sont arrivées jusqu'à ce coin perdu de l'océan indien il faut croire.

Est-ce que j'ai une putain de gueule à travailler ici ? grogne Killian en fronçant les sourcils.

J'sais pas moi, l'uniforme et tout…, explique le gosse, penaud.

Y'a marqué Gendarmerie là, GENDARMERIE ! Tu sais pas lire ? Tu devrais pas être à l'école d'ailleurs ? continue le brun, à deux doigts de s'énerver.

Bah euh on est Samedi m'sieur…

OUI BAH C'EST PAREIL ! hurle Killian, sa voix résonnant à travers le hall de l'aéroport. Et c'est pas monsieur, c'est CAPITAINE !

Le petit préfère ne pas demander son reste et s'en va un peu plus loin quérir la réponse à sa question. Le beau brun reporte son attention sur la porte vitrée qui abrite les tapis roulants. L'avantage de voyager en 1ère classe, c'est que l'autre abruti pourra surement sortir de cette cage dans les premiers. Killian croise les bras sur sa poitrine et tape du pied, impatient. Il rêve d'un short, de glander sur la plage de N'Gouja, l'une des plus belles de l'île. Il pense à son prochain vol en ULM au-dessus de cet atoll qu'il quittera enfin dans trois semaines. C'est encore une des seules choses à faire dans ce coin perdu. Certains se lancent dans la plongée. Lui est claustrophobe, il a préféré l'altitude. Ses quatre années de service ici lui ont donné l'occasion de passer son permis. Il est désormais un pirate de l'air, comme on aime les appeler. Et il n'en est pas peu fier. Un raclement de gorge le fait sortir de ses pensées aériennes.

Bonjour, je suis le Commandant Nolan et vous devez être…

Jones, Capitaine Killian Jones, annonce le brun dans un rapide salut militaire.

Il relève les yeux vers l'homme qui lui fait face. Il doit être à peine plus âgé que lui. Le nouvel arrivant est un beau blond aux yeux bleus, à la musculature qu'on devine parfaite sous son uniforme. Il a une voix douce et grave. En bref, c'est une vraie gravure de mode, le prince charmant dans toute son insolence. A cet instant, Killian prend sa décision. Ce type sera _« Charmant »_ pour lui, aujourd'hui et pour les trois semaines à venir. Le parfait crétin. Ce dernier l'observe en détail et hausse un sourcil devant la tenue d'intervention de Killian : treillis marine, polo bleu clair et rangers. Encore un qu'on n'avait pas pu cantonner au bureau, petit pantalon droit, chaussures de ville bien cirées et chemisette repassée.

Vous pouvez m'appeler David, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était l'usage par ici, on fait peu cas des grades finalement, c'est vrai, on est tous un peu en vacances sous ce magnifique soleil et…, commence le blond en suivant à petits pas la démarche pressée de Killian.

Bien… _**Commandant**_ , lâche le beau brun du bout des lèvres en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture de service et la claquant derrière lui, sans même prendre la peine d'aider son supérieur à engouffrer ses nombreux bagages dans le coffre.

…

 _Le Samedi suivant_

C'est la soirée d'accueil du Commandant Nolan ! gronde la petite blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et ?

Tu ne peux pas y aller sapé comme ça, putain !

Il a dit qu'on était en _« vacances »,_ mime le brun en tournant sur lui-même afin que son amie admire un peu mieux son bermuda, ses tongs et son sublime T-shirt « Everyone loves an Irish Boy », bien loin des couleurs locales.

Très bien, Jones, grogne la mobile en poussant le jeune homme devant elle.

Killian a l'impression de connaître cette fille depuis une éternité. Elle fait partie de la gendarmerie mobile, c'est une femme de terrain, une dure à cuire. C'est sa cinquième mission à Mayotte, si la mémoire de Killian est bonne. A chaque fois, elle ne vient que pour 3 ou 4 mois. Mais cela a suffi aux deux jeunes gens pour lier une forte amitié. Ils ont même couché ensemble, i ans de ça. Pour vite se rendre compte que leurs rapports étaient beaucoup plus simples sans sexe.

Les deux amis se retrouvent bien vite devant une grande bâtisse récente de style créole. C'est le lieu de toutes les fêtes de la gendarmerie sur Petite Terre : la maison des mobiles. Dortoir, réfectoire, salle des fêtes, le lieu ultime de la débauche des fonctionnaires français. Après Le Faré. Mais passons, c'est une autre histoire. Killian traîne les pieds derrière la petite blonde alors que celle-ci pousse la porte d'entrée, les entraînant tous deux dans un tourbillon de mauvaise musique, d'odeur de bouffe industrielle et de rires gras. Tink fonce droit vers le bar tandis que Killian se fait rapidement attraper par le bras.

Hey, _Captain_ …., minaude une belle brune aux yeux bleus et à la peau claire dans une œillade suggestive.

Hey….toi, rétorque Killian, incapable de se souvenir du nom de cette fille et même de son visage.

Milah ! Le mois dernier, au Moya ! tente la jeune femme pour réveiller la mémoire de son vis-à-vis.

Aaaaaaah…., commence le brun en haussant un sourcil. Ahem…Non en fait.

Non mais attends, tu m'as sorti que j'étais le meilleur coup de ta vie ! lâche Milah d'un ton désespéré. Que t'allais surement pas m'oublier de sitôt, c'est même **TOI** qui m'a dit de venir à cette soirée !

Ah oui…Milah ! fait alors mine de se souvenir Killian dans un sourire niais en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Apparemment, l'illusion n'a pas fait l'effet escompté et les joues de la brune virent instantanément au rouge vif. C'est qu'elle lui en demande trop aussi. Il y en a tellement des filles sur cette île ! Des brunes, des rousses, des blondes, des blanches, des noires, des petites, des grandes… Et à maintenant deux semaines du départ, les soirées du weekend sont de plus en plus…floues. Les soirs de semaine aussi d'ailleurs.

ET EN PLUS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? crie la brune, au bord de l'asphyxie.

C'est toi qui le dis, rit Killian, se fichant éperdument que presque tous les regards se tournent vers eux à ce moment précis.

Capitaine Jones ! s'exclame une voix dans le dos de Killian. Je vous cherchais ! Alors donc j'aimerai que nous puissions faire un point sur…, continue le commandant en passant son bras autour des épaules du beau brun pour l'éloigner de cette fâcheuse situation.

Une fois devant le bar, le blond attrape deux bières, de la 3 Horses à en croire ce qui est écrit sur les bouteilles, et en tend une à Killian.

Avouez que je vous ai bien tiré d'affaire, Killian, commente son supérieur dans un sourire goguenard.

Oh mais oui, trinquons à votre courage sans faille, _Charmant_ , grimaça le brun en claquant sa bière contre celle du commandant, ne manquant pas de provoquer une giclée phénoménale de mousse au goulot des deux bouteilles.

Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? demande David en roulant des yeux.

Commandant, il vous a appelé COMMANDANT ! ajoute Tink qui passe par là juste au bon moment.

Ah non je ne crois pas, j'ai dit…, commence Killian avant que la petite blonde ne lui fourre un toast dans la bouche pour le faire taire.

Plusieurs verres plus tard, Killian tutoie déjà le Commandant qui s'est finalement fait à son nouveau surnom. Alors que le beau brun s'apprête à se servir un énième verre de rhum pour faire passer la mauvaise bière qui lui pèse sur l'estomac, David passe en trombe devant lui, direction le jardin. Killian ne peut s'empêcher de suivre discrètement Charmant et de se planter non loin de lui. Le jeune homme observe son supérieur un instant. Celui-ci est penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux et vomit intensément tout ce qu'il a pu ingurgiter dans sa journée. Killian esquisse un sourire qui se transforme en rire franc quand le blond tourne les yeux vers lui.

Hahah! Il t'a caribouté ! rit Tink qui a rejoint les deux autres, finissant son verre cul sec, et tentant de s'appuyer comme elle peut au montant de la varangue.

Il a…quoi ? demande David entre deux hauts le cœur, s'essuyant la bouche du revers du poignet.

Caribou, ça veut dire bienvenue. Bref voilà, c'était ta cuite d'accueil, précise Killian.

Tu parles trop Jones, on dirait une foutue gonzesse, maugrée le blond d'un œil mauvais.

Haaaaaaan faut que je fasse gaffe à mon cul alors, _Charmant_ ! minaude le brun dans une œillade en regagnant l'intérieur de la maison.

 _48h avant le départ de Killian_

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi doit-on toujours boire comme des trous ? s'exclame Ruby en regardant le verre que le serveur lui tend.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire ? propose Killian.

\- Parce qu'on aime ça ? ajoute Tink.

\- Perso, c'est pour te mettre dans mon lit, Ruby ! précise David, déjà totalement saoul, en laissant traîner sa main au niveau des fesses de la jeune brune.

Apparemment bien trop près pour celle-ci qui lui retourne une claque magistrale. Il peut bien être commandant de ce qu'il veut, elle s'en fout. Ces putains de fonctionnaires finiront par la tuer. Sauf Killian et Tink, eux ils sont différents. La jolie brune fini par attraper Killian par la main pour le traîner à sa suite sur la piste de danse. Alors que les deux jeunes gens entament un zouk endiablé, Ruby en profite pour questionner son ami.

\- J'ai entendu parler de la raison pour laquelle tu partais…, susurre-t-elle en rapprochant un peu plus son bassin de celui du brun.

Celui-ci ne daigne apparemment pas répondre. Ruby se colle un peu plus à lui, se remémorant les moments bien plus intimes qu'ils ont pu partager. Elle aurait pu envisager quelque chose avec ce mec. Et même s'il ne se gêne pas pour se taper la moitié des filles de l'île, l'autre moitié n'ayant sûrement pas l'âge légal, la rumeur court et se fait plus précise. Voyant que le brun ne semble pas très enclin à lancer le sujet, la jeune femme se jette à l'eau.

\- C'est la fille de l'année dernière, c'est ça , la blonde? tente Ruby.

Discrètement, le beau brun attrape la main droite de la jeune femme qui avait déjà glissé jusqu'à ses fesses. Il la remonte au niveau de sa taille et sourit à son amie.

\- Et même si c'était vrai ? commente-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas Killian, tu pourrais m'en dire plus, comment elle s'appelle par exemple…, continue la brune en relâchant son étreinte et se dirigeant vers le bar.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à suivre la jeune femme pour la retenir, Killian est arrêté dans son élan par une main puissante qui se referme sur son bras.

\- Ah, les femmes ! commente David en attirant le beau brun à lui.

Killian ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces et les ouvre de nouveau. Le commandant vient bel et bien de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et entame une danse des plus sensuelles avec lui. Le jeune homme essaie de se dégager mais rien n'y fait, le blond s'accroche et approche sa bouche de l'oreille de Killian.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, _**Capitaine**_ ? J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas du genre farouche.., lui susurre-t-il.

\- Je…euh…alors vous avez du mal comprendre, Commandant, je crois que…., tente d'argumenter Killian en reprenant le vouvoiement face aux avances alcoolisées du beau blond.

Le Capitaine sent le souffle chaud de son supérieur dans son cou. Les mains puissantes de l'homme qui lui fait face le retiennent fermement. Il sent le corps de l'autre contre le sien et son esprit s'embrume un instant. Killian secoue la tête en se disant qu'il est grand temps d'arrêter le rhum et croise le regard de Tink et Ruby appuyées au bar. Les deux jeunes femmes ne semblent pas manquer une miette du spectacle.

\- Pince moi, Tink pince moi ! couine Ruby en s'éventant de la main.

\- J'peux pas, je suis tétanisée, oh mon dieu si c'est un rêve faites qu'il ne s'arrête jamais !

\- Putain mais fais quelque chose ! supplie Ruby en attrapant une canette glacée derrière le bar et se la collant sur le visage pour tenter de se rafraîchir.

\- Qu'on m'apporte un ventilateur ! s'exclame Tink au moment même où David glisse sa main dans les cheveux de Killian.

Le beau brun semble comme hypnotisé par l'homme qui lui fait face, subjugué par le sex appeal que dégage le Commandant Nolan. Il baisse le regard et ses yeux rencontrent la bouche du blond. Des lèvres pulpeuses, charnues et rosées. Inconsciemment, Killian se mord la lèvre inférieure. Serait-il réellement en train de désirer cet autre homme ? Lui, Killian Jones, mâle parmi les mâles, réputé comme le coureur de jupon le plus viril de l'île ? Et il y a cette fille, celle qu'il a rencontrée l'été dernier, une certaine Emma Swan. La blonde a fait chavirer son cœur dès qu'il a croisé son regard émeraude dans une de ces nombreuses soirées trop alcoolisées. Il n'a jamais perdu le contact avec elle depuis, il a toujours fait en sorte d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Et il y a peu, Killian a apprit que la jeune femme avait quitté son fiancé de l'époque, un certain Neal Cassidy. Elle portait plainte contre lui pour violences aggravées. Le sang de Killian n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait pu obtenir son départ anticipé. Il quittait la gendarmerie, pour toujours. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il devait la retrouver.

\- On est rêveur ? murmure David, sortant instantanément le brun de ses rêveries.

\- Je pense qu'on s'est mal compris, _**Charmant**_ , finit par grogner Killian dans une grimace.

Le brun bande ses muscles et assène un crochet du droit en plein dans la mâchoire de David. Celui-ci ne desserre pas son étreinte pour autant et le geste les fait basculer tous deux en arrière.

\- Le plaquage du véritable amour ! s'écrie Tink en sautillant sur place, le point levé.

Dans son élan, David se cogne violemment la tête sur le sol en ciment. Killian profite de cet instant de confusion pour se relever. Il observe le blond qui se redresse sur un coude et secoue la tête, l'air totalement perdu.

\- Capitaine Jones ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? grogne David en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Devant le silence gêné de Killian, le blond regarde autour de lui en plissant les yeux. Il n'arrive pas à réaligner le cours de ses pensées. Il se souvient très bien du début de la soirée, d'avoir dragué cette fameuse Ruby, une jolie brune sexy qui a refusé ses avances. Puis il a prit un nouveau verre de rhum que lui tendait une petite blonde. Il a avalé le liquide ambré d'un trait, espérant noyer sa fierté dans l'alcool. Puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

\- J'ai été drogué ! s'exclame David alors que Killian lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le beau brun vire écarlate et se gratte derrière l'oreille. Alors c'était donc ça. Le Commandant avait été drogué. Killian avait-il vraiment imaginé que son supérieur lui faisait des avances ? Et avait-il vraiment pensé un instant au goût que pouvaient avoir les lèvres du beau blond ? Le brun se précipita vers le bar pour quémander l'alcool le plus fort possible et oublier rapidement cet instant de doute. Alors qu'il s'accoudait au zinc, il tourna les yeux vers Tink. Celle-ci avait le regard fixé au sol et dodelinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Et la vérité surgit comme un éclair dans l'esprit de Killian.

\- Putain c'est toi qui l'a drogué ! s'écrie le brun à l'encontre de son amie.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout…, baragouine cette dernière en fixant toujours avec attention le bout de ses orteils.

\- Tiiiiiiiiiiink ?! réitère Killian.

\- Mais c'était une idée de Rubyyyyyyy ! s'écrie la blonde en prenant ses jambes à son cou, aussitôt suivie de la brune alors qu'un Killian gesticulant leur hurle des obscénités entre deux rires et que David vient de s'évanouir à la vue des photos de la soirée qui défilent sur l'écran géant.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà :D J'avais commencé cet OS il y a quelques temps et vous comprendrez que je l'ai terminé après le 5x20 ! J'admets que la fin est digne de #BOOM et honnêtement...j'aime ça! Mdr. J'espère donc que cette petite lecture vous aura plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience! Et attention petit scoop : ma nouvelle "longue" fic CS s'appellera "Forever Young" et elle arrive dès le weekend prochain!**_


End file.
